And everything was pretty much alright!
by thewholeworldisyourenemy
Summary: Sorry about the spelling and stuff! And my over use of brackets (i'm obsessed!) This is a Merthur, Merlin/Arthur fic based in a time im not really sure (i mention hes the king so... well, you decide!) All copy right goes to BBC (i no own Merlin!)... This is a pretty spontaneous story (and wasnt planned...) Please read and review and give me improvements! Ta ta! :)


You could say it was fate. Others would call it destiny. But Merlin called it a nuisence. He hated always having something looming over his shoulders and delving its way into his ears. It literally toke over his life and then vanshed, like smoke. However, Merlin couldn't hep but love it. He yearned for the days where he could save Arthurs rediculoously sexy arse and be able to marvel in the fact he lived another day. Even without recognition from anyone except Gaius (who rarly showed any emotion on his behalf) and perhaps the Great Dragon (though, most of the time the stupid beast spoke in riddles about 'once and future kings' and 'great wizards') But that wasnt the perks of being a wizard/manservant. Merlin discovered this after one of his more heroic adventures (i forget which one... You sort of lose count...)

Merlins POV...

So, after saving the Prats arse for the millionth time, with out a thanks (per usual), the said Prat decides to give me a billion chores to do in the space of like 10 minutes... Normally i would just go and complain to Gwen (you may have pity on her but she is a hell of a complainer when she wants to be!) Unfortunantly (for me) she is off doing some errend for something or other (what? how do you expect me to remember spells AND chores AND all that destiny malarky?! Give a guy a break!) So, i went of to do my chores (such fun!) and bumped into a few of the kitchen maids (nelly and kelly or something...). They kept me behind for a few moments commenting on certain parts of my body (probably my ears... people are always talking aobut my ears...) and my fashion sense (i can't help it that i like neck scarfs!) when Arthur came round hte corner. The girs soon scuttled away leaving the Prat giving me evils. He started talking (don't tell him, but i wasn't really listening) and i just nodded to try and seem as if i were listening to him. He soon stopped talking and proceeded to continue to stare at me (rather unnervingly..) And then (much to my and anyone elses surprise) he grabbed me, pinned me against the wall and began to snog me with full force. For once in my life i had no clue what to do. Do i just stay there and relax into the kiss? Or do i struggle and have logic and sense and the reality of this being so wrong make me push him away? At that exact moment (sometimes i'm sure he can read my mind, honestly!) he decided to run his hand up my chest and therefore i decided with the former option (though, quite frankly, i'd decided that the moment hed slammed his gert mouth on mine!) I dont know how long we stayed there in the heat of lust (not that it really bovvered me...) but we soon broke apart. Arthur really looked animalistic (almost scarily so) and probably would have 'had me' there and then if it wernt so exposed to oher people... So, we (well, he sort of dragged me along in a willing sort of way) went into his room. It was surprisingly tidy, apart from his bed, which hadnt been made. He didnt seem to mind though. All the time we were walking, h kept stealling backward glances at me and giving me a weird (hungry) look. There was a part of me (the annoyingly logical part) that reminded me that this could be a curse or a spell and the fact it was all so wrong. But (as usual) i ignore this part of my brain and go with my instinct (which, at that moment, was SEX!) Not that i knew anything about 'sex'... It was all very new and (dare i say it) exciting for me! I had read storys and the obvious anatomy books, but none of them every said what actually happend. And there was no way on earth i would ever ask anyone (not even Gaius!) So, like most young people, i remained in the dark. I'm sure Arthur knew all the ins and outs (almost literally...)... My thoughts were pushed aside as he dragged me onto his bed and began smothering me again (this really isnt sounding good... for those interessted, i gave consent!... just not in words...) I could see he had an obvious 'lump' in his trousers which i could only guess was his 'ahem'... But as i looked (and practically stared) at 'it', my own began to go the same way. I really dont know what was so atractive about him! He was the same Prat that gave me orders and made me muck out horses and shoved buckets on my head! The same bloke wth the gorgeously defined muscles and golden blonde hair and sexy legs and... Ok, i admit... I may have had a tiny, weeny crush on him before hand... And now (as he began to pull of my shirt and reveal my undefined, pethetic muscles and figure) i realize there could be a tiny, weeny possibilty that he returned the feelings. I just really wish i knew what he was thinking...

Arthurs POV...

I can't say i planned it, because i didn't. It just... Happened! Before, we had been exchanging banter (as usual) and i waas giving him chores... Everything was normal! But when i saw him flirting (terrible flirting at that!) strange and sudden feelings began brewing up inside of me! I reallt didnt know what to do! One part of me tole me to run away (the smart choice) but the other part of me told me to snog him there and then (the more wild me). Unfortunantly for logicArthur, i chose to snog him. I wasnt expecting him to react as quickley as he did (he almost pounced on me!) And as i found my hand on his chest, everything became clear. I wanted this! I needed this! So we went to my room (the walk seemed to take ages!) and i pushed him onto my bed... I wasnt sure if i was being to forcfull when he pressed his lips on mine as i undressed him. He was surprisingly sexy without clothes on (something i never thought id hear my self say, out loud or in my head!) and made me want toput my mouth on every part of his body. I refrained myself (keep cool, i said to myself! This is probably his first time too!) People always presume (being the King and stuff) that i have done so much more than i have actually done! I have never done anything other than kiss and maybe fondle a woman at the local tavern! And i was pretty sure Merlin hadnt done anything with anyone (he isnt exactly 'sexy' when fully clothed...) For a moment, i felt proud that i would be his first... But then that stupid logical part remined my of my Kingly duties... How could i abandon my people for some measly crush on a mansevant? Even when he looks at me with those lust filled, gorgeous, blue eyes and runs his delecate fngers through my hair and... Oh dear, i think i'm falling for him! I had been for a while now ( annoyingly!) And the sight of him being practically naked on my bed in my room was just too much to take in... If i werent a man, i would have broken down into tears (actually, now i come to think of it... it think i was a bit teary...) Eveything about him was beautiful, not just his looks. His personality shone abouve everyone else and his smile made any grey day bright! He was the one and only person i want to think about. The true link in all my desires. And, in that moment, i no longer wanted to have sex or snog. I wanted to hold him and tell him my feelings and express my love in words and looks that are not normally used. But, beause its me, all i said was

"I think you look pretty alright, you know!"

He spent all his time looking at me after i said that. His eyes pondering me. Untill a smile broke out on his face and he said,

"You dont look too bad your self!"

And then, as they say, the rest is history! (well, not in any history you'll be studying at school...)


End file.
